Everything Changes
by iluvcowzjc
Summary: Jamie Reynolds is having a hard time in college. Her brother comes to visit her over winter break, and he collapses upon arrival. What happens next? Will her brother survive?
1. The Arrival Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Arrival (Prologue)**

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Jamie Reynolds looked expectantly out her dorm window. With her shoulder-length, light-brown hair pulled up in a loose ponytail on her head, Jamie's dark-brown, chocolate eyes symbolized her natural, radiant beauty. Her lightly powdered cheeks shone with delight and blissfulness. She knew her brother would pull into her driveway at any moment, and she didn't want to miss his arrival. Jamie was overcome with joy as she thought about seeing her little brother, Graham, after such a long time.

Even though she had seen her sixteen-year-old sibling throughout vacations and long weekends of the school year, she had never really been able to sit down and talk to him for hours on end like she had before she had started going to college. Since her parents had died when she was only sixteen, Jamie and her brother were left with only each other to take care of and watch out for. Jamie and Graham had become extremely close after the deadly car accident. They had learned how to communicate with each other. But lately, after Jamie had moved out and started attending college at a university a few hours away, they had slowly drifted apart. Jamie hoped that they would be able to mend the friendship that was lost and learn to be close again.

Suddenly, breaking into her thoughts, Jamie saw a small, white Chevy truck pull up into her driveway. She was sure her heart was beating ten times faster than it normally should have been as she got up from the couch and wobbly paced back and forth in front of her door. She counted to three as calmly as she could after the doorbell rang and abruptly opened the door.

"Hey, Graham," Jamie said, her anxiety turning into pure joy as she looked into his beautiful, light blue eyes.

"Hi," Graham's face barely glowed as he smiled weakly at his older sister.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jamie asked. She could sense that her brother was acting strangely, like he was light-headed and ready to throw up. His eyes were unfocused and foggy.

"I'm fine. I probably just need to sit down. You know how I can get sometimes after long car rides," Graham half-heartedly joked, stopping halfway to abruptly grasp the wall on his right for support as if he were dizzy.

"Okay," Jamie said unbelievingly, grabbing Graham's arm to help steady him. ⌠Well, come sit down on the couch. We have a lot of catching up to do."

After he was settled in sitting on Jamie's plush, beige couch, she said, "I'll make you something to eat. Maybe you just need to get something in your stomach. After all, you're probably starving after such a long journey. Stay right there while I get you some food." She spoke so quickly that she forgot to breathe until after she stopped speaking.

She knew that she was acting like Graham's mother, but she couldn't help it. Jamie snapped back into reality when Graham said, "Thanks."

He gratefully looked up at her with a strained grimace plastered on his face. He clutched forehead as if he had a major headache.

"I'll be right back," Jamie told her little brother, gently patting his head to let him know that she genuinely cared about him. She gracefully slipped through a sliding double door leading to the kitchen. She turned on the oven and took out a frozen pepperoni pizza from the freezer. As she removed the plastic covering from the pizza, she remembered back to when her parents were still alive. Whenever Jamie or Graham got sick, their mother busied herself by cooking in the kitchen. She had said that it helped her gather her thoughts. I'm acting just like her, Jamie thought as she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Bringing her thoughts back to Graham, she slid the pizza into the oven after it had beeped to tell her it was heated up.

As she closed the oven door, she heard a big thud in the family room. With panic striking her thoughts, Jamie ran in the family room to find her brother sprawled lifelessly across the living room floor.

* * *

**A/N** I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it was the prologue, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. Reviews much appreciated! 


	2. ICU

**Chapter 2:ICU**

* * *

This couldn't be happening to her. It had to be a dream. What if he's dead? Is he having a seizure? Has he stopped breathing? Jamie's thoughts rushed past her like horrible memories of when her parents died. No, Jamie, you can't think about that sort of thing right now. It's not true anyway. Think positively. Come on, Jamie, your brother needs you right now. Don't panic. He'd do the same thing for you. Just think about happy things. Girl, this is your brother we're talking about. Keep it together. He needs you right now, so be there for him.

She thrust the endless thoughts that her conscience sprung towards at her out of her mind and called out her little brother's name. Graham didn't respond. Jamie clumsily rushed to kneel beside his unmoving body, trying to find his pulse. When she felt a faint vibration coming from his wrist, she ran to her phone in the kitchen and hastily dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1! I need to report an emergency!" Jamie's voice was so abrupt and high-pitched that she could barely understand what she was saying, let alone expect the person on the other line to be able to comprehend her.

On the other side of the phone, a male voice replied, "What's the problem?" in a calm, aggravating voice. The man's voice unnerved every single ounce of patience that Jamie thought she could ever possibly have.

"My brother just collapsed on the floor!" Jamie said in an unusually shrill voice.

It's okay to be scared, seeing as how your brother is dead right now, Jamie's evil conscience lashed out at her. The voice on the other line flustered her thoughts.

"Is he breathing?" the tranquil, down-to-earth voice made Jamie even more restless than she already was.

"Yes! I found a pulse!" she shouted frantically, looking at her ghostly-white brother sprawled on the floor. How could the man on the other line act so calm about this? For all Jamie knew, her kid brother could be dying and she was wasting her time answering stupid questions.

"Where do you live, Miss?"

"4571 East Willow Lane," Jamie responded. She was surprised at how calm her voice suddenly sounded. She certainly didn't feel that tranquil.

"Someone will be over as soon as possible. Do NOT hang up. We'll go through some procedures together, so listen carefully."

Jamie didn't want to just sit around and wait for help. She wanted to do something. For all she knew, her baby brother could be dying right next to her while she just sat by his side and watched. She didn't want that to happen. She needed to help him when he needed her the most. That's what he would do for her. Against her wishes, though, Jamie stayed on the line and obediently followed all the instructions like a robot that the man on the other line gave. The processes she went through seemed to last for an eternity.

Finally, the emergency vehicle arrived at Jamie's house. Jamie watched as the emergency squad hoisted Graham up into the back of the van, and, with the help of a strong paramedic, pulled herself up after. She wasn't prepared to endure the seemingly endless ride to the hospital. She held Graham's ghostly hand tightly, trying to take her mind off of what was happening.

When they got to the hospital, Jamie followed the paramedics who were pushing Graham's limp body through the never-ending twists and turns of the hospital. The men eventually passed through a set of metal double doors with small, glass windows in them. Two guards standing nearby stepped in front of the doors just as Jamie was about to dash through them.

"You can't go in there, Miss," the taller, more husky of the two of the guards said.

"But my brother's in there!" Jamie desperately stood on her tiptoes and looked through one of the tiny windows in the door, trying to see her brother. She succeeded only in getting pushed away by the guards' strong and muscular arms.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You will just have to wait until he comes out," the other man explained in a husky voice.

"How will I know when he comes out?" Jamie made another failing attempt to break free from the grip of the guards. Letting a withdrawn sigh escape from her lips, she stepped away from the doors willingly, her head hung with defeat.

"Go to the receptionists' desk and the woman there will tell you what to do."

Jamie didn't even bother to say thanks. She turned on her heel and half-waved behind her to the guards. She scoped out the receptionists' desk and sidestepped everyone standing in her way in order to reach her destination.

"Fill out these forms, and give them back to me when you're done," the lady, with a nametag that read Cindy, explained in a calm, relaxed tone after Jamie had reached the desk.

She took the large stack of papers with a heavy heart. She searched for a place to sit and found a few grayish chairs lining the wall across the hall. Once settled into one of the uncomfortable chairs, Jamie began to answer the endless questions written on the crisp, white paper. About twenty minutes later, Jamie walked up apprehensively to the receptionists' desk with the fully filled-out papers in hand.

"Here, I filled all the questions out," she said as she shakily handed the papers to Cindy.

"Okay," Cindy paused as she looked through a file full of papers. "Let's see, you can wait here until the doctors get your brother situated in a room."

"How long will it take? Is he okay? What happened to him? Is he alive? Where is he? When-" Jamie was cut off.

"I'm not a doctor, sweetie. But I'm sure the patient will be fine. It won't take long for the doctors to get him situated in a room. Don't worry dear. Everything will be all right. I'll let you know where your brother is as soon as he is in a room."

"Thanks," Jamie regretfully went to sit down in the same line of chairs that she sat in before. She wished she could believe what Cindy said about everything being okay, but she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that it would be otherwise.

She sat, waiting attentively on the edge of her seat, glancing from the receptionists' desk to the clock to the nurses and doctors passing by, her hands tapping nervously on the chair's armrest all the while.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Cindy ushered Jamie over to the receptionists' desk.

"Sweetie, your brother is in room 201 on the second floor. He's in a special unit of ICU, so you won't be able to go in to see him. A doctor's aide will be waiting for you when you arrive there. He will tell you more about your brother's condition."

Cindy went on to tell Jamie about where she could get refreshments, go to sleep, and get food, but Jamie's thoughts were already jumping into action.

Your brother is dead. That's why he's in ICU and you can't go in to see him. The doctor there will only break your heart by telling you that your brother▓s on life support, in critical condition, and will probably make it. Just face it. You are your own family now. So get used to it, her thoughts angrily lapped at her soul, tearing away every last drop of happiness.

Suddenly, Jamie plunged back to Earth when someone behind her tapped her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you in line?" a medium height, gray-haired and balding, potbellied man with glasses asked.

Jamie glanced self-consciously around her to find that she was still standing in front of the receptionists' desk, where Cindy was already busy typing away at her computer.

"Oh, no, I'm not in line. Sorry," Jamie stepped out of the path to the receptionists'desk to let the man by. Then she set out to find her brother's room.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was better! Please review! Next chapter will be up within the next week or so. 


	3. Good News, Bad News

Chapter 3: Good News, Bad News 

Room 201, floor two, ICU. Room 201, floor two, ICU, was all she thought about as she walked mechanically up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway to the second-to-last doorway on the right. Jamie found Graham's lifeless body on a bed with dozens of tubes and strips of paper littered around him.

Jamie remembered that Cindy had told her a doctor would be waiting there for her somewhere around room 201. When she turned around to look for the doctor, her heart stopped in its tracks. She had found the doctor. He had a beautiful smile, gorgeous blue eyes, cut-just-right sandy blond hair, and a tall, tan figure. And he was walking straight towards her.

_Oh man, I wish he wasn't coming my way_, Jamie thought. _He'll just tell me that my brother has no hope to live and watch me cry. He won't even be interested in me anyway._ With his looks, he's probably already got a wife and a few kids of his own. As he got closer to Jamie, she thought, _Brace yourself, girl. Brace yourself for some bad news. Just don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry in front of this hottie._

The doctor came to a halt in front of Jamie and said, "Are you here for Graham Reynolds?"

"Yes," Jamie said apprehensively, barely able to speak. _He smells so good stop, Jamie. He's only here because he has to be_.

"I'm Matt," he held out his right hand.

"Jamie," she almost melted into Matt's arms as he shook her hand firmly. _Matt is such a hot name. Why did he have to be the one to come to me? He's so unbelievably cute! I wish this were just a dream._

"Nice to meet you," he said as he looked at Jamie with unwavering eyes.

Jamie dropped her gaze. She was scared he was going to give her bad news. Usually, she could read the signs in people's eyes, telling her whether or not there was bad news. But with Matt, she couldn't tell. His gaze was almost expressionless, except for a hint of a smile that shone through in his eyes. He's probably trained to smile and help cheer people up when there's bad news. He's probably the designated bad-news-giver. She had to smile a little at her stupid joke.

She could tell her voice sounded troubled and downcast when she replied, "Nice to meet you, too."

Jamie was almost sad when he dropped his hand from hers, but she thought better of it. _He's just going to tell me that my brother is going to be in a coma for the rest of his life, so don't dwell on the fact that he's cute. You'll just hate him and won't be able to even look at him after he tells you that. Just forget about him. He is more than likely to not even remember you twenty minutes from now anyway._

Matt's voice broke into Jamie's troubling thoughts, "Well, as you have probably figured out, I'm here to tell you about your boyfriends' status."

He paused when Jamie let out a small, stifled laugh, so she said, "He's not my boyfriend. Graham's just my little brother."

_Oh, great. He has a sense of humor. This guy has definitely won over my heart. Now I will have to suffer two heartbreaks in one. Brothers and boy troubles-- all in one day. How do you do it, Jamie?_

Jamie almost blushed when she noticed that Matt had stuffed his hands in his white trench-coat pockets. He was obviously embarrassed.

_And now you're extremely observant, too. Whose side of the family did you get that trait from? Definitely mom's side_.

_Mom. I really miss you. And now I have yet another thing to add to my list of bad things that have happened today. Let's see if we can add anything else to that list._

Matt said, "I'm really sorry for assuming that."

"Oh, no that's really okay. Honestly, I really needed a joke right now to help me get out of my current depression."

Jamie could tell Matt had calmed down a little when his shoulders started to relax and he took his hands out of his pockets.

_Jeez, does this man have any flaws? I mean. Come on. His shoulders are perfectly straight and his crooked smile is breath taking. There has got to be something wrong with this picture._

"Okay then. I'm here to tell you about your brother's status. He's-"

Jamie cut in, "What happened to my brother? I've been sitting here waiting to find out what happened to him for hours and hours. I haven't even been told whether he's dead or alive!"

"Do you want to know what happened to Graham Reynolds?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I be standing here talking to you?"

"Then just shut up and let me talk!" Matt half-shouted.

"Sorry," Jamie shrunk back as if she had just been slapped.

"Sorry. That was too harsh."

"Just tell me what happened to my brother."

"When your brother collapsed, he was suffering from an extremely rare disease called superhyposmaticus-deltus."

"In English, please," Jamie crossed her arms. She was getting extremely irritated at the nerve of this guy._ That's it. His temper is his fault. Which proves that no one in this entire universe is perfect. He's the closest one to being flawless._

"He has a rare form of the flu.'

"Is he okay?"

"Yes," his voice was so blunt that if almost hurt to talk to him.

"Then can I go in to see him?"

"No."

"Why not?" she was taken aback by his short response.

"Because he's still contagious. He will be for another four days or so."

"So?"

"If you go in to see him, chances are that you will get sick, too."

"And even if I did want to go in and see him, then you wouldn't let me."

"Exactly."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Sure. It was my pleasure."

"Bye."

And without even saying goodbye, Matt turned on his heel and briskly started to walk away.

"Good bye to you, too, jerk," Jamie said under her breath as she sat down.

A few minutes later, Jamie started to regret how she had acted towards Matt.

I'm so immature. Even though I'm nineteen, I acted like a spoiled rotten three-year-old. And besides, he was so hot. And he didn't really do anything wrong. It's mostly my fault for asking so many questions without even giving him time to answer. He had a right to yell at me. I'm such a loser. And I probably will be a part of his nightmares tonight. I can just see it right now. The girl who was a jerk to me┘ now I see her in my dreams. How shallow could I possibly be? And what have I to gain from this experience? I have exactly what I said I would have. Two heartbreaks in one. What a lucky day.


	4. Conversations

**Chapter 4:Conversations**

* * *

****

When Jamie had finally started to stop putting herself down, she stood up and slowly walked over to the window where her brother▓s body was. ⌠Graham. Please tell me that this is just a dream. But if it isn▓t, I just have this weird feeling that everything▓s going to be all right. You▓re going to be okay. I just know it. I▓m here for you, buddy. Nothing▓s going to happen to you with me around.

⌠I▓m sorry that I▓ve been so distant lately. It▓s just that I▓ve been so busy with schoolwork and homework and friends┘ Oh, who am I kidding? I▓m just really sorry. I▓m scared that I won▓t ever be able to talk to you again, so I don▓t want to make any useless excuses. I was just scared that we▓d get into a fight like we did after Mom and Dad died. I just want us to be friends again. I really miss you and the friendship we had.

⌠Oh, you▓ve got to come back so I can tell you about this guy I met. Can you believe that he actually thought that I was your girlfriend? How weird is that? But he▓s really, really cute. I wonder if you▓d like him. But you▓ll probably never be able to see him, seeing as how I totally blew it when I was talking to him. I was freaking out about what happened to you, and I kept asking him questions without giving him any time at all to answer them. I guess he just lost his cool and shouted at me to shut up. It was totally my fault. I was being such a loser. It▓s like I was a three-year-old trapped in a nineteen-year-old▓s body.■

Jamie talked to her brother for hours on end with that same sound of awe and amazement in her voice. She heard someone coming, and she turned her gaze from Graham to the sound of the footsteps in the hallway. What she saw amazed her. Matt was standing there, awkwardly holding two coffee cups in his hands.

⌠I thought you might be thirsty,■ he said as he offered Jamie one of the colorful Styrofoam cups, which she accepted gratefully.

⌠Thanks,■ Jamie said shyly.

⌠Before you drink any, I have to warn you that the coffee here is pretty bad,■ Matt offered with a small smile.

▒Thanks for the advice,■ Jamie said as she took a sip. She quickly put the cup down on the table next to her chair. ⌠I should have listened to you and not even tried it in the first place.■ She was satisfied when she heard Matt stifle a small chuckle.

⌠Um, can I sit here?■ Matt asked as he gestured towards the chair to the left of her.

⌠Sure,■ Jamie smiled.

⌠I just wanted to tell you that I▓m sorry for how I got mad at you earlier.■

⌠It▓s okay. It was mostly my fault, though. I▓m sorry, too.■

⌠Has he woken up yet?■ Matt, said, changing the subject.

⌠No, not yet.■

⌠Why isn▓t anyone here with you? Do you parents know what happened?■

⌠My mom and dad are dead, I don▓t really have any more living relatives, and I just started college, so I don▓t really have any close friends,■ Jamie stifled back a whimper. She didn▓t want to let Matt see her cry.

⌠Oh, sorry.■

⌠It▓s okay,■ she paused, trying to choose her words carefully. ⌠I don▓t mean to be rude, but since you were asking why I was alone, I was wondering why you were here. Do you have something else to tell me about Graham?■

⌠What do you mean?■ Matt was genuinely confused.

⌠I mean, did your boss tell you to come here to tell me something about my brother?■

⌠No, I▓m off work,■ Matt sounded somewhat offended.

Jamie turned away and said, ⌠I▓m so sorry! That was really ignorant!■ Jamie truly meant what she said. She wanted to cry so badly that it hurt.

⌠I came because I thought you needed a friend.■

⌠Sorry.■

⌠Don▓t be. I▓d do the same thing,■ Matt hesitated as he put his hand on the arm of Jamie▓s chair instead of her leg. ⌠Just forget about it. It never happened. So, can I ask you a few questions?■

⌠Sure.■

⌠What▓s your name?■

⌠Jamie Reynolds.■

⌠How old are you?■

⌠I▓m nineteen.■

⌠Where are you going to college?■

⌠I▓m a freshman at Grand Canyon University.■

⌠Are you into sports?■

⌠Yeah. I like to play volleyball.■

⌠Are you good?■

⌠I guess so.■

⌠What does that mean?■ Matt started to lean closer. He was obviously interested. In Jamie, she didn▓t know.

⌠Well, I was the all-star player in high school, and, so far, the coaches like me this year.■

⌠Stop being so modest! You▓ve got to be great! You were the number one player in all of your high school! That▓s pretty amazing!■

⌠Thanks,■ Jamie blushed from the compliment. ⌠What▓s the next question?■

⌠Okay, when▓s your birthday?■

⌠February 15, 1987.■

⌠Right after Valentine▓s Day. Interesting,■ Matt said, pretending to rub his imaginary beard.

Jamie laughed as she replied, ⌠Yeah, I get that all the time.■

⌠What▓s your favorite junk food?■

"Good question, and I have a good answer. There's this place on 7th street and Grover. They make the best cheeseburgers of all-time!■

⌠I like a girl who has an appetite,■ Matt said, making Jamie blush. Matt must have sensed that Jamie was getting uneasy because he quickly asked another question.

⌠What▓s your favorite color?■

⌠I▓m definitely a blue type of person.■

⌠Here▓s a tough one. What is the one thing that you hate the most?■

⌠Hmm┘ let▓s see. I hate peas."

"Oh, why?"

"Why not? They're so mushy and gross. They look like barf," Jamie had to make a face.

⌠Ha ha ┘ I can▓t think of anything else to ask right now. So it▓s your turn to ask me some questions.■

⌠Okay, I know you have a job here, but what do you do, and how long do you work every day?■

⌠I▓m training to become a doctor. Since I▓m still in college, I▓m not fully trained, but my dad has connections, so he got me a job as a medical assistant until I graduate. On most days here, I start at noon and I get off at five, but most of the time I work longer. Sometimes I start earlier or get off later. Sometimes both.■

⌠How do you go to school if you work during the day?■ Jamie asked.

⌠Easy. Night school. It gets pretty hard because I get so tired sometimes. But I▓m convinced that what I▓m trying to do is worth it.■

Jamie felt an amazing sense of admiration as she pressed on, eager to learn more about this intriguing stranger.

⌠What kind of doctor are you training to become? The bloody-gory kind?■

⌠Definitely not. I▓m not into doing surgery-type stuff.■

⌠So, are you the kid type?■

"Yeah. I▓m training to become a pediatrician.■

⌠Good to know. I like kids, too. Let▓s see. I▓ve known you for what, six hours, and I don▓t even know your last name,■ Jamie said it like it was a bad thing.

⌠It▓s Gardner.■

⌠How cute!■ Jamie gave Matt a playful punch on the shoulder. She knew she was flirting, but it felt good to have fun again without having to worry about the stress of everyday life.

⌠Hey! It▓s not my fault that my dad had a crappy last name!■ Matt smiled.

Jamie and Matt▓s conversation went on for hours, like they had been friends for a lifetime, not strangers who had just met a few hours before. Jamie realized they had a lot in common and that he was the type of friend that she needed the most right now He was caring, funny, nice, and compassionate. Jamie could tell that he had a remarkable love for life. Even though he probably had a girlfriend or even a wife and kids, she knew that she wanted him as a friend. She would have to learn to live with that if she wanted to be around him. He made her forget all of her troubles, and right then, that▓s what she needed the most.

After almost four hours straight of talking, Jamie slowly drifted off to sleep in her chair. A few minutes later, Matt gently picked her up and quietly carried her to the guestroom. He softly set her body down on a couch and draped a blanket around her shivering body. As the clock struck midnight, Matt gingerly kissed Jamie on the cheek and left the room.


	5. Belonging

**Chapter 5:Belonging**

* * *

****

Jamie woke up seven hours later, thinking Matt was still with her. Before she opened her eyes, she whispered, ⌠Good morning, Matt.■

He didn▓t say anything, so she opened her eyes. ⌠Matt?■ she asked blindly.

Matt still didn▓t respond, so Jamie rubbed her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. She didn▓t remember going into the guestroom to go to sleep. All she remembered was Matt kissing her---- he had left her! Matt had left her in the middle of the night. She became extremely embarrassed and felt her face flood with color when she noticed that she was not alone in the room. A man was standing behind the kitchen bar with a coffeepot in his right hand. He was gaping openly at her, oblivious to the fact that the coffee had overflowed his cup and had begun to pool around the entire table. She recognized the bewildered man to be the same one who had tapped her shoulder when she was at the receptionists▓ desk. She knew she had to get out of that guestroom immediately.

Tripping over the blanket that she had managed to twist herself up in, Jamie finally managed to get to her feet. She mumbled that she was sorry as she sprang for the door as fast as her legs would carry her.

I bet that man thinks I▓m delusional by now. He was the same guy that was standing behind me when I was thinking about my brother at the receptionists▓ desk. Now he thinks I▓m seeing people in my head. How creepy can that be? But I really did think that there was someone in there with me. Matt was there, and then all of the sudden he wasn▓t. What a jerk. He▓s just like all the other guys I▓ve met. He even proved that he couldn't be a good friend. Even some guys can do better than that. I thought he was different. I guess I was wrong. Like I always am. He▓s such a jerk. And I▓m such a loser for thinking that he was worth it.

Just then, Matt walked up and said, ⌠Hey. What▓s up?■

Jamie turned her back to him. ⌠What▓s up? I should be asking you the same question.■ How was it that she had no problem being angry with him like she would a life-long friend?

⌠What▓s going on?■ Matt walked around to face her again.

Jamie turned away so she couldn▓t see him as she said, ⌠You should know. You were the one who was being a jerk.■

⌠What did I do?■ Matt was obviously clueless.

⌠As soon as I started to trust you, you up and leave me for a fool in the middle of the night!■ Jamie fumed.

⌠What are you talking about?■

⌠This morning when I woke up, I thought you were there! After all, you don▓t have to work until noon, you told me that, so you couldn▓t have been working. Where were you when I made a complete lunatic out of myself? And the guy that was there probably thinks I▓m mentally retarded or a psycho by now. Why do you have to be like everyone else?■

Jamie started to leave, but Matt grabbed her by the arm before she could get away.

⌠I left because I had to!■

⌠Why do you have to make up excuses like everyone else? You don▓t have to do anything!■

⌠Yes I did! Would you rather have me wait for you to wake up or help thirty people who were in critical condition from a ten-car-pile-up?■

Jamie turned away and started to walk slowly towards her brother▓s room. When she reached the window, she quietly sunk down in one of the chairs. Not thinking that Matt had followed her, she said, ⌠I always judge people before I meet them. Why am I so conceited?■

Jamie▓s eyes filled with a sudden dawn of understanding.

⌠I▓m sorry,■ she managed, her lip quivering slightly.

⌠It▓s okay,■ Matt said, enveloping her in a loving hug. It was amazing how Jamie felt so safe when she was in his arms. She let herself go. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably in the safety of Matt▓s broad shoulders.

⌠It▓s okay,■ Matt said in a slightly husky voice. ⌠Everything▓s going to be okay.■

⌠No, it isn▓t!■ Jamie pulled away, suddenly feeling a surge of anger. How could Matt be so sure that everything would be okay? How did he know what it felt like to lose someone he loved? She walked over to her brother▓s window and pulled up a chair. What she wanted more than anything was for her brother to be with her so he could help her and tell her what to do.

Matt walked silently over and pulled a chair up next to hers. ⌠I know what it feels like to lose someone who means a lot to you.■

Somehow he had sensed how she was feeling. ⌠How would you know?■ Jamie asked incredulously.

⌠When my mom was in the hospital, I couldn▓t think about anything else except for how it was my fault. I was a jerk to my friends, and they couldn▓t understand why I was acting like such a loser. They couldn▓t understand why I couldn▓t trust anyone. I still don▓t even fully understand why I wouldn▓t, either. It was just that my life was in such a mess, and I felt like no one could understand me, and I couldn▓t talk to them for fear that they would laugh at me. It got even worse when my mom never came out of her coma. It was really hard for me. So, in a way, I guess I know why you▓re so stressed out,■ Matt finished.

⌠Wow. I didn▓t know about your mom. I▓m sorry.■ Suddenly, all her anger had vanished. Instead, she felt a sense of belonging, like she wasn▓t the only one who was going through difficult times.

⌠It▓s okay. It was a long time ago, so I▓ve kind of been able to move on with my life.■

⌠I▓m still sorry for being such a jerk for judging you like that when I haven▓t even known you for a day.■

⌠It▓s not a problem. So, do you still need a friend?■

⌠That would be nice,■ Jamie blushed, wiping some tears from her face.

⌠I can only stay for a few more minutes because my boss wants me to work earlier today since I▓m already here. From what he says, I▓m going to get a raise and extra cash for my college tuition soon. At least I▓ll get off earlier today,■ Matt said, sending his gorgeous smile straight Jamie▓s way.

⌠How early?■ Jamie▓s hopeful eyes searched his.

⌠Maybe around two.■

⌠That▓s good. You deserve a break from the witch.■

⌠Whatever. Believe what you want to believe, even though it▓s not true.■

They laughed everything that had happened in the previous few minutes off and they talked for another twenty-five minutes.

Matt said, ⌠I▓ve got to go to work now. I▓ll come back this time, I promise.■

⌠Okay. And this time I▓ll actually trust you,■ Jamie said jokingly.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't really like this chapter, but I had to update this story sooner or later, so here it is. Please review! I would really like them! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1: The Arrival (Prologue)**

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Jamie Reynolds looked expectantly out her dorm window. With her shoulder-length, light-brown hair pulled up in a loose ponytail on her head, Jamie's dark-brown, chocolate eyes symbolized her natural, radiant beauty. Her lightly powdered cheeks shone with delight and blissfulness. She knew her brother would pull into her driveway at any moment, and she didn't want to miss his arrival. Jamie was overcome with joy as she thought about seeing her little brother, Graham, after such a long time.

Even though she had seen her sixteen-year-old sibling throughout vacations and long weekends of the school year, she had never really been able to sit down and talk to him for hours on end like she had before she had started going to college. Since her parents had died when she was only sixteen, Jamie and her brother were left with only each other to take care of and watch out for. Jamie and Graham had become extremely close after the deadly car accident. They had learned how to communicate with each other. But lately, after Jamie had moved out and started attending college at a university a few hours away, they had slowly drifted apart. Jamie hoped that they would be able to mend the friendship that was lost and learn to be close again.

Suddenly, breaking into her thoughts, Jamie saw a small, white Chevy truck pull up into her driveway. She was sure her heart was beating ten times faster than it normally should have been as she got up from the couch and wobbly paced back and forth in front of her door. She counted to three as calmly as she could after the doorbell rang and abruptly opened the door.

"Hey, Graham," Jamie said, her anxiety turning into pure joy as she looked into his beautiful, light blue eyes.

"Hi," Graham's face barely glowed as he smiled weakly at his older sister.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jamie asked. She could sense that her brother was acting strangely, like he was light-headed and ready to throw up. His eyes were unfocused and foggy.

"I'm fine. I probably just need to sit down. You know how I can get sometimes after long car rides," Graham half-heartedly joked, stopping halfway to abruptly grasp the wall on his right for support as if he were dizzy.

"Okay," Jamie said unbelievingly, grabbing Graham's arm to help steady him. ⌠Well, come sit down on the couch. We have a lot of catching up to do."

After he was settled in sitting on Jamie's plush, beige couch, she said, "I'll make you something to eat. Maybe you just need to get something in your stomach. After all, you're probably starving after such a long journey. Stay right there while I get you some food." She spoke so quickly that she forgot to breathe until after she stopped speaking.

She knew that she was acting like Graham's mother, but she couldn't help it. Jamie snapped back into reality when Graham said, "Thanks."

He gratefully looked up at her with a strained grimace plastered on his face. He clutched forehead as if he had a major headache.

"I'll be right back," Jamie told her little brother, gently patting his head to let him know that she genuinely cared about him. She gracefully slipped through a sliding double door leading to the kitchen. She turned on the oven and took out a frozen pepperoni pizza from the freezer. As she removed the plastic covering from the pizza, she remembered back to when her parents were still alive. Whenever Jamie or Graham got sick, their mother busied herself by cooking in the kitchen. She had said that it helped her gather her thoughts. I'm acting just like her, Jamie thought as she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Bringing her thoughts back to Graham, she slid the pizza into the oven after it had beeped to tell her it was heated up.

As she closed the oven door, she heard a big thud in the family room. With panic striking her thoughts, Jamie ran in the family room to find her brother sprawled lifelessly across the living room floor.

* * *

**A/N** I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it was the prologue, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. Reviews much appreciated! 


End file.
